House of night: My story
by KittyAliceAngel69
Summary: My House of night story, Please read and Give reviews


_House of night:_

_Bloodlust Lost memories __PART 1__-__the beginning_

"Oh come on Alice, Michael didn't get that wasted last night", my best friend Caitlin Hatsune was telling me as we walked to our lockers at Tulsa High. Caitlin kept babbling while I rubbed my forehead I had a killer head ache. It got worse when I saw 'It'. By the time I saw 'it' my big sister Laura had joined us. Laura and I were practically best friends even though we're sisters, we both hated home. Our mother Heather Scott had re-married and our new step father was James Marsdin. "Do you think our Step-douche will be angry if we ditch dinner", I asked Laura.

"Of course he will Alice, he's always angry", Laura replied and all three of us started giggling.

That's when I noticed well 'it'. "Oh hell!" I gasped as 'it' walked over to us. It held its arms out to Laura and then as one of its fingers touched my forehead I screamed as a shock of pain went searing through my temple. I heard Laura let out a similar scream then... black... I woke to see Caitlin looking over me, she had tears pouring down her cheeks, "oh my fucking god why..." Caitlin was sobbing "oh son of a bitch!" I heard Laura shout as she got up.

When we met each other's eyes we both gasped, I stared at the middle of her forehead, where in a shining bright Cyan was sketched an outline of a lunar eclipse.

Caitlin's phone rang by the look on her face it was her boyfriend Jason, Tulsa's star striker. He and my boyfriend Michael Moss were the best players in the soccer team. Yes his last name is Moss, but... He's the captain of Tulsa's soccer team and he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Don't worry Caitlin you go home with Jason", Laura and I said in unison "o-o-ok call me later", Caitlin said backing away, then she turned and started to run, her phone crammed to her ear. I was positive she was telling Jason everything, just then I started to cough. "We've got to get home", I told Laura. All Laura did was nod, I adjusted my dark Black hair so that it was over my face hiding my um 'eclipse'. When I was done I looked at Laura and she had done the same with her bright blonde hair. Yes, her hair is blonde and mine is black, it's just we have a little bit different genes than each other hence the hair.

"Oh hell", I mumbled as we got to the entrance, there was our bright red Ferrari not far from, I sighed, Michael, who was talking to a GROUP OF GIRLS!. One of the girls who I recognised as Lana Henricks kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael, MY boyfriend. Anger flared inside of me, she was kissing my boyfriend.

"Alice we need to get home!" Laura said snapping me out of my internal rage, "Right" I mumbled as we walked towards my, oops I mean our Ferrari. "Hey Alice baby!" Michael called out from the parking space about 10 cars from our car. When Laura and I approached, the group of girls broke up, and Laura got into the driver's seat. "Hey Alice baby come over here", Michael cooed.

"I don't have time Michael!" I called to him, Michael stubborn as always hopped into the Ute behind him and then drove over. Michael stood up in the back of the Ute and asked "Why not babe?" . Then I smelt his breath "oh my fucking god, Michael you've been drinking here at school are you crazy", I blurted out. "Crazy about you baby", he sung...

"Shouldn't you be at soccer practise", Laura said breaking the uneasy silence. "Soccer practise, oh no we got today off after the way we crushed Union last Friday", He cheered and there were more cheers from inside the Ute, I got in our Red Ferrari and Laura drove us straight into hell itself.

When we arrived in hell the Step-douche wasn't home so that was a bonus, "Alice we should tell mum together..." Laura whispered in my ear. I nodded. We entered through the garage like usual but instead of going to our room we walked into the lounge room where mum was reading 'The truth'. It's a book by the 'Believers in Fate', a group which our step-douche was an elder of. "Mum" I said. "Hmmm", she said not noticing us. "Mother" I repeated. I don't know if it was the fact that I haven't called her that since she was first Re-married or if it was the tone of voice I had.

She looked at us and gasped "oh my god what have you two done now..." she said in a worrying voice. I just stared at her "Mother we didn't do anything, this happened to us by that gross looking vampyre thingy", Laura cut in. "Mother we need to get to the Night in Darkness, the school for newly marked fledgling vampyre's",.

"I know what it is young lady!" mum snapped interrupting me. "Now go to your room while I call your father and Lisa", mother shouted at us.

"Wait you're going to call James and my little sister, what can they do?" Laura blurted out. I could tell that she was getting frustrated with mum.

"Laura, Alice go to your room now!" Mum yelled, both of us looked at each other but didn't say a word we just went to the room that we shared.

Lisa my other older sister and Laura's younger sister was a 'princess' to mum and the step-douche. "Grrrrr why can't she see the condition we're in", Laura complained. "I guess it's because of James", I answered coldly. Laura and I broke out laughing then I suddenly started to cough again. When I had stopped coughing, I sat on my bed opposite to Laura's "I'm going to start packing the stuff I need", Laura said. "What for?" I asked sounding like a clueless dork. "For getting out of here of course", Laura replied then giggled, I started to giggle as well.

We managed to pack our suitcases with all the necessary clothes and whatnot, I packed my favourite dresses, pants, shirts, underwear and bra's. My favourite dress is a lovely black dress with patterns of roses and sapphires tracing the neckline I got for my sweet sixteen b'day party, not that it was good with my step-douche around, just thinking about him gave me a head ache.

"Alice, Laura come out here now!" the voice of our Step-douche called coldly from outside our room interrupting my thoughts. "We'd better go out", I sighed. The two of us hid our suitcases under our beds then with a sigh I opened the door. Laura and I went into the lounge room where the 'Family' was. Mum was holding Lisa 'the perfect daughter' while the step-douche shook his head and then tried to stare us down but the 'tattoos' as he calls them on our forehead distracted him.

"So now Satan has entered this family", he said not trying to hide the sarcasm in his comment. "Oh James what are we going to do now", mum sobbed.

"I suggest you let us go to the Night in Darkness", Laura practically yelled at them.

"No we are not going to send you into that place of hell", the step-douche shouted at Laura and me.

"Yeah you can stay with us and live in the basement", Lisa teased.

"Oh shut up fuck face!" I yelled at her.

"This is no time for arguing!" mum said cutting me off before I could yell at the 'perfect daughter' again.

"That may be a position we may be in but right now we should gather the others and call Dr. Jones", the step-douche mumbled.

"Wait you're going to gather the other Old arse holes who don't know shit and then call a useless psychiatrist", I blurted out furious with the idea of being in the basement for the remaining few hundred years of my life which I'm positive that Lisa would keep it going.

The step-douche's face turned a totally unattractive red "go to your room now!" he yelled so loud that I swear the whole neighbourhood heard him.

"Yes step-do-uh-father", Laura replied as we turned and went back to our room. I thought it was lucky that I put a spare key to our car in my box of jewels not intending that we'd be running away to a school for vamps. I thought of, at the time sneaking out to see my bf Michael but now I was using it to run away, figures...

"We have got to get out of here", Laura mumbled as she opened the window and got her suitcase out.

"Good thing I put keys in my box of sparkly things", I laughed. Laura looked surprised and that made me laugh harder. "Did you forget I put a spare key in there", I teased, even though it wasn't an intentional question Laura answered "no I totally forgot", with a puzzled facial expression. "Ha ha look at your expression". I giggled.

Laura climbed out the window then I passed her our suitcases and then hopped out myself, literally my foot got caught and I ended up hopping before I regained my foothold. We got to the Ferrari which was outside because my sister Lisa's Holden was more important than a Ferrari. Seriously! A Holden being more important than a Ferrari, as if. But now I'm glad that the Ferrari is outside because its engine is practically silent so we had no problem loading the boot with our suitcases and silently left what we thought was hell. We started heading towards our new life when we started driving towards grandmas orchid farm.

"Why are we going to grandmas?" I asked. "Grandma would want to know what has happened", Laura replied. "Oh ok", I mumbled.

Grandma, she had her own farm near a very small lake which had a bridge over it she said that it was built by our ancestors. When we arrived I jumped out of the Ferrari and ran to the door but stopped. There on the door was a note 'I've gone across the bridge to meditate with a view of the sea if someone shall need me'.

Oh grandma you always had some way of knowing we'd visit I told myself. "Hey what's this on the door", Laura said coming up next to me. "Grandma's not here", I replied showing Laura the note. "Ok to grandma's location it is", Laura said cheerfully.

"Wait you know how unstable the bridge is", I said with a serious look. I was serious they are dangerous I started to cough again, I felt like utter crap.

It didn't take us long to get to the bridge it was practically a 5 minute walk away from the grandma's house. What I was worried about was the 15-50 metre drop if you fell, luckily it's mainly water unless you fell near the edge then you'd be screwed.

Ha ha I'd like to imagine the step-douche falling to his death that would be a dream come true.

We approached the bridge slowly knowing very well how dangerous it is. Laura crossed first and I followed but before we got over my coughing started again and I lost my balance.

'I'm falling' I scream at the top of my lungs. The last thing I see is grandma looking over the bridge and Laura diving in after me...

What the, where am I?

"You are with me and going to talk to me my child", a sweet and beautiful voice called from behind me. I just realise what I'm looking at, my body was lying next to Laura's and she was laying next to me on the sand at the water's edge.

"Child turn around", the voice from behind me called in the same beautiful voice. I turned around, then my body stiffened, behind me was the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. She was wearing a black dress surrounded by shrouds, of um I don't really know what it is but, it was blacker than black, It made her look mysterious and stunningly perfect.

"Are um w-w-who are you?" I stammered.

"My child do you not recognise your own mother", she replied.

"Mother? Am I dead?" I asked.

"No daughter, Heather Scott was merely the vessel for your existence in this world", she said with a smile that warmed the insides of my body. "I am giving you the gifts you owned in this realm daughter as well as an old friend, she will meet you at the Night in Darkness", she smiled.

"So you're my real mother?" I asked looking more than confused and I felt like my head was going to blow.

"Yes child my name is Dhyana younger sister of the goddess Nyx but you may call me mother or mum", Dhyana replied.

"Ok mother... um does this mean Laura isn't my real sister", I asked.

"No daughter she is in fact your older cousin". My mouth dropped open. "Yes child she is the daughter of Nyx and no doubt Nyx will gift her as well. That is all for now child go I will come to you again but remember this child, don't trust that so called Laura", mum said looking serious.

"Yes mum", I replied.

When I woke I instantly put my head to the side and puked the water that was in my lungs out of my mouth, I took a few seconds to taking in everything around me. "Beautiful see the stars, the stars draw near, beautiful hear the birds, the birds aren't feared". Grandma's poem rang in my head then I remembered everything Dhyana oops I mean mother just told me. Just then I saw Laura sitting beside me with her 'eclipse' filled in a nice shining cyan and her tattoo's had extended down framing her face and then created patterns on her shoulders, neck and back.

"Do not trust her", the words echoed in my head, I can't trust her anymore I told myself and then grinned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"It's your tattoo's", a voice replied. I looked at where the voice was coming from and was stunned by the view. There standing in front of me were two ladies, one wearing a scarlet blue dress her tattoo was filled in like Laura's and it had framed her face but she didn't have the extended tattoo's like Laura did and she had great boobs.

Wow I wish I had boobs like that, speaking of boobs I was acting like a total boob, boob ha ha, I started to giggle. I looked at the other lady the one that spoke, she was wearing a velvet black dress and she was equally beautiful.

"Huh?" I mumbled. "Take a look in the mirror", the lady in the blue dress said. I looked at the mirror "holy shit!" I yelled, the tattoo in my forehead had gone violet not cyan, my face was framed with shapes that appeared to be eagles, I looked at my back and OH MY GOD! I had wings that were like angel wings but black as night itself and feathery.

I remembered what Dhyana oops I mean mother had told me. "I'm giving you all the gifts you had in this realm along with an old time friend", her voice played in my mind.

"Sorry I didn't introduce my friend and myself, I am Mackenzie La-Luna and this is Jasmine Delacoure". The woman with the blue dress pointed to herself then to the women in the black dress. "We are the high priestess's here, I'm Jasmine high priestess of Dhyana, goddess of darkness and Mackenzie is high priestess of Nyx, goddess of the night", Jasmine said smiling again filling me with warmth.

"We have never had two fledglings come to us in your conditions one with a filled in tattoo and added too, the other with a filled in violet tattoo and angel wings but instead of white they are black", Mackenzie said.

"Do you know how that happened", Jasmine asked.

"Nope", Laura and I replied, even though I knew how my well things happened, I wasn't going to tell, not even mum's high priestess. I got up felling a lot better and my wings spread and knocked one of the nurses over.

"Oops sorry", I sighed; it took me a few seconds to fully gain control of my wings and got them to fold together against my back. Mmmm they completely warmed my back. I guess I'll have to adjust my clothes so that my new wings had room for me to move. The best thing is that I can fly now.

"So this is the Night in Darkness school", I smiled.

"Yes it is, do you need any help getting up", Jasmine asked me. In particular did she know who I really was?

"No", I said to keep her busy. I stood up and felt a lot better, until I screamed and then fell smack on my butt as two fur balls jumped in the high priestess's arms, one fur ball for each of them.

I blushed when I realised that they were just cats "oh they're just cats ", I sighed.

"What's just a cat?" a voice said. The people, oh I mean vampyre's in the room gasped as I realised they were staring at me. "Well go on answer me!" the same voice demanded. I suddenly realised that I was talking to a cat, the one in Jasmine's arms.

"Do cats usually do that?" I asked Jasmine.

"No, you don't talk human at all do you honey buns", she replied talking to the cat with a curious glance. I expected it to reply in English instead it "me-ow-ed", everyone gasped again. I sighed it was already annoying that mum wouldn't tell me my gifts, so now I'm guessing that she wants me to find them myself, figures.

"Hmm now I recognise those tattoo's on your head, those were the markings of Dhyana's own daughter, so to speak", Jasmine said. I met her curious gaze, did she know? I wondered.

"Don't worry child she does not know anything", the voice said. Oh, mum thanks for not letting them know.

"No Jasmine dear, it was Nyx's child with tattoos like those", Mackenzie said pointing to Laura.

"Oh yeah right Mackenzie, I forgot", Jasmine replied rolling her eyes, clearly they were all idiots. "Well it seems that she has the ability to talk to animals and they will reply in human language".

Jasmine's voice broke my train of thought "ah yes I can", I stammered un-expecting that comment.

"Shouldn't they stay in here for tonight", grandma asked.

"No they are fine and have already healed fully", Mackenzie replied, and I was glad too, I didn't want to spend the remaining 24 hours in here.

"So would you two like to meet you new roommates", Jasmine asked.

"Yes", I replied nodding my head as we walked out following the two high priestesses.

"Bye Laura, Alice I will see you next time ok", Grandma said hugging the both of us.

"Ok grandma", we replied.

"I Hope you two high priestess' keep your promise and keep them safe", Grandma said.

"Don't worry Diane Heart, All fledglings have a mentor, like a special teacher whom they can come to for help. If it pleases you I will be Alice's mentor and Mackenzie will be Laura's", Jasmine replied smiling kindly.

I instantly took a liking to what she was like. As grandma left I felt a bit more relieved, when we got outside my body stilled. Around me was the most beautiful view, there in the middle of a um courtyard of dazzling marble and alabaster was a fountain with the water coming out from a statue of a dolphin. Wow I was amazed, I didn't even know a school like this could exist. "Is this for real, it's a beautiful place", I said smiling gracefully.

"This is only the courtyard, wait till you see your rooms, you will be rooming with two other people, but of course you are separate from each other", Mackenzie sighed.

"That's fine", I quickly replied. Laura gave me a WTF look, I just smiled at her and we started to walk again. I already knew why Laura gave me a WTF look, but we didn't go further into it.

Oh my god, did I just, no, no way, we were walking past a basketball game, looks like Tulsa's Night in Darkness VS Miami's Night in Darkness School and there was the, the hottest guy I've ever seen.

"Who is that hot gorgeous guy over there", I said Pointing at him.

"That is Jarryd Night-Raven he's the best basketball player in the whole range of Night of darkness schools, of course not as good as Michael Jordan was, but MJ's retired now. He's one of the best players though", Jasmine replied smiling. Wow MJ was the best Basketball player in the whole damn world and he wasn't even a vampyre now that's giving humans some credit.

"Cool this school have sport", Laura said cheekily. Of course she'd ask that, she always loved boys that played sport.

I rolled my eyes at her, she mouthed the word 'what'.

We decided to watch the remaining 30 minutes of the game, well the two high priestesses and Laura did, I was just looking at, well who do you think, Jarryd.

"You will see that there is a lot of sport and other recreational activities here", Mackenzie's voice broke my fantasizing.

"Wow you have a great Basketball team", I said excited.

"Yes and we're about to have a good soccer team as well, there's a new fledgling being marked in a month his name is Michael Moss", Jasmine said smiling.

"Oh my fucking god! You have got to be kidding me", I said not noticing I was blushing.

"Do you know him", Mackenzie asked curiously.

"Know him, ha, he's Alice's boyfriend", Laura said laughing her lungs out, not literally.

"Oh so you are well acquainted then", Jasmine smiled at me.

"Yeah you could say that", I sighed. It was good and bad, good because I knew him better than anyone. We'd been dating since we were in 3rd grade, bad because I can't go after that hot basketball player Jarryd Night-Raven.

Just then it came down to the last minute in the game I saw that Tulsa was down by 5 points and it was Miami's ball from baseline.

"Ah it's time to see Jarryd in action", Jasmine laughed.

"Action?" Laura and I asked in unison.

"Just wait and see", Mackenzie said sounding excited.

Sure enough I did see, when Miami passed the ball in, Jarred intercepted it somehow and shot a 3 and oh my god it was amazing. The next time Miami got the ball down but was instantly rejected by, you guessed Jarryd, with the score at 65-63 Miami's way, Jarryd sprints down so fast that I couldn't see him. Wow he was fast as, there's 3 seconds left and he shoots from, Oh MY GOD! Half court and Swish nothing but net. All of Miami's team fell to their knees. "Ha, Miami actually thought they had a chance what losers", I heard some girls cry out.

"Is that true", I asked Jasmine.

"Sadly yes, since Jarred came here we haven't lost one game, he has been truly gifted by the goddess'", Jasmine sighed.

"What else is he good at?" I asked curiously.

"Well besides Basketball he's also a Swordsman he competes every year and has his own Katana which with his skill helps him win the competition every year, he's also a poet, one of the bests in fact", Mackenzie smiled, Jasmine did too.

When we arrived at what the sign said 'girl's dorm' I stopped and stared. Wow this building was amazing. It had massive fluted granite columns stretching to a high vaulted arched roof somewhere just below heaven. Scattered around were statues of gargoyles dragons and the like. We went in and stopped.

The whole room went from loud fun chitter chatter to well nothing. "Who the fuck are they", this blonde chick said pointing at us. She didn't look very bad. Wow just examining the room I saw the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Well vampyre's are the best looking Human kind of species in the world no wonder, everyone in the room was gorgeous.

"Ok girls move on", Mackenzie waved her hand. When she did this all the girls went back to whatever they were babbling about. "Ok this is where you two part for the night, or should I say day", Jasmine chuckled. We just stared at her. "I am joking, dinner will be in two hours, that should give you enough time to meet your new roommates", Jasmine laughed.

I was lead to my room by my new mentor Jasmine. I was positive Jasmine was babbling something about rules to me but I wasn't listening. "Do we get to drink blood?" my mind asked itself but I think it came out of my mouth as well because Jasmine was staring at me.

"Well adult vampyre's get to drink blood, but not straight from humans, we get given blood by the blood bank. It's a contract, they give us blood so we don't need to attack any humans unless we're in love with the human and imprint, but of course the human must be in love with us as well", she replied. "However fledgling are allowed to drink blood if they wish, just that as a fledgling blood doesn't taste good so we have every type of soft drink and lots of it", she sighed.

As the idea of drinking blood didn't seem bad I was really feeling like some. "Oh and also fledglings are also allowed alcohol because vampyre's can't get drunk and fledglings can barely get high, so there's wine, beer, champagne, spirits and so on". Jasmines voice broke my daydreaming about blood. Before I could answer she knocked on the door.

"Come in", two voices called. Before I could protest Jasmine opened the door and we stepped in, I noticed that the two girls were staring at me. I slid my wings out of my dress, which thankfully was one of those single strap dress one on each side so it was easy to give them a look.

"Is that for real", the emo looking girl said pointing at my wings.

"Excuse her", the devilish hot looking chick who had nice brown/blackish hair said smiling. "This is Lissette".

"Hi I'm Lissette, but you don't need to know my last name", the non-emo girl Interrupting Jasmine's introduction.

"And I'm Madaline, Madaline Holinski", the emo chick said.

I have to say they both looked gorgeous. "Wow how did an Emo babe and a babe like you get put in the same room", I asked Lissette.

"Well the thing is that we are best friends, we were marked when we were best friends". "On the same day too". "And at the same time", Lissette finished.

"We've been best friends here as well as at our old school", Madaline said smiling.

"Well it's good that you three are getting along fine so I'm going to leave, have a good dinner girls I'll see you there", Jasmine said as she walked out.

"Wow so you're our new roommate, you are beautiful", Madaline said giving me a hello hug.

"Thanks you look adorable too", I said hugging her back. To my surprise Lissette hugged me as well, it was like a group hug. I felt my wings wrap around them and I could feel them getting warmer.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Lissette asked.

"Uh yeah I do", I said smiling. My two roommates were gorgeous they almost made me want to like girls, not that I was planning to dump Michael since he's being marked soon.

It took us an hour to unpack all the shit I brought. "Do we have uniforms here?" I asked.

"No we don't it's the best, way better than Henrietta", Lissette laughed.

"It's sweet", Madaline agreed. "So do you have any special powers like we do" Lissette asked me. Just then a bright light entered the room from out of nowhere and in the middle of us was, OH MY GOD! , Mum.

"What are you doing here mum?" I asked her.

"Oh well child since you were talking about powers I thought I'd come and explain yours from this realm to you", mum answered.

I looked at Lissette and Madaline, their mouths were wide open, I thought I'd better explain this to them. But before I could say anything mum turned to my new roommates who instantly got up and bowed formally.

"Girls it's nice to meet you I'm Alice's mother but you know me as the goddess Dhyana, now before you say anything you need to give me your oath not to tell and I will block anyone from knowing, got that", mum said in a kind motherly voice.

"Yes goddess", they replied.

Mum explained the whole situation to them and it was very confusing.

Then I hear a loud bird squawk which seemed familiar for some reason. "Ah that'd be your old friend whom has sworn to look over you Alice", Mum said smiling delightfully. "What?" I said completely shocked. "Oh sorry that's right child you forgot when you came to this world", Mum said sighing. "Let me explain", she said smiling. "Girls sit down on the bed so I can explain", mum said smiling at all of us and pointing to the bed in front of her. We did as she said because you can't really say no to a goddess especially a goddess that's your mum.

"Well first things first I'll tell you about your life with me in my realm Alice, you were not only my daughter, you were also my designated warrior/guardian",

"Wait what",

"Yes child you were my guardian now may I continue",

"Yes mother",

"Thank you child, now you always had a passion for fighting, I remember when you, my old guardian and I were talking, you wanted to become my guardian and I wanted you to with your skills but my old guardian Nephrotetti disapproved of this. She challenged you to a dual, of course she was foolish going up against a goddess' own child, not even my sister's guardian would go against her child. I'm just going to say my sister's guardian was lucky that Laura was in love with him, well not that she can remember. Nephrotetti wasn't as lucky. When you faced each other I already knew she was doomed and you cut off her head within the first 10 minutes, I must say it was a funny sight and you didn't even use the gifts I gave you".

I just stood there shocked, when I was in the other realm I killed my mother's guardian whoa I must've been good. When we studied guardians at Tulsa high we learnt that only the best warriors were guardians. So I had bested the best wow.

"After that you were my guardian not that anyone attacked me like when Nephrotetti was my guardian. No everyone and thing was afraid of you, that's how you met your own guardian or should I say best friend. You were out walking in the woods when she was attacked by a group of terrifying dragons. You saw them chasing her, you saw how scared she was by looking in her eyes and instantly flew up to help her. You killed 50 of the mightiest dragons to have ever existed in this realm, the remaining 10 fled. You saw that she was wounded and brought her back to our house and fixed her up. I observed your fight with the most pride a mother could have and when I came to assist with the eagle she told me that she owes you her life and will forever watch over you", mum finished with a smile that reflected the pride she had for me.

I walked over to the window and opened it, sure enough there flew In the most wonderful Eagle which had dark wings like me. A golden beak, and the remaining of its body was pure white, Its eyes were a bright shining rose blue. "It's good to see you again Alice", It said.

"It's good to see you again um what's your name", I said blushing.

"That's ok Alice you have forgotten my name when you passed to this world, the name you gave me was Violet", she replied with the most beautiful and graceful voice I've ever heard.

"Violet honey don't worry Starting tonight I am going to have dinner with you and your friends, But tonight I am going to announce who you are and give you your memories and you old cloths and weapons back, don't worry when you gain your memories back you will know how to use the weapons", mother said smiling at us.

"Yes Dhyana", Violet, Lissette and Madaline all said.

"Of course I eat at my offering table usually but tonight I will spend returning you to who you were", mum smiled at me.

"Um Alice if it's ok with you I'd like to sit with you at dinner every night", Violet said.

"Of course that's fine best friend", I found myself saying.

Wow just meeting her and she already seemed like my best friend, I got my lovely black dress out you know the one with the sapphires and put it on. When Lissette and Madie were ready for dinner we walked to the door where mum and Violet were waiting for us. "My god Alice you look more beautiful in that then you did before", Violet teased.

"Can you only talk to me", I asked Violet.

"No, since I am not a normal animal, I mean how many eagles like me do you see",

"None"

"Well there you go, I can also talk to humans and vampyre's because I am not of this world", she replied as we were walking to the dining hall, well she wasn't walking she was flying next to me and wow she looked beautiful when she was in the air.

We reached the Door and mother walked in first. I saw the expression of the room when they saw her, the students, the teachers in fact everyone was up in an instant and bowing formally to her. She motioned for everyone to sit down and then motioned for us to come in. Instantly Lissette and Madaline went and sat with a group of girls.

The two high priestesses got up walked over and bowed again "goddess it is a pleasure having you visit tonight", they both said.

"Thank you Mackenzie high priestess of Nyx and Jasmine my high priestess", Mum replied.

"To what reason do we owe this visit", Jasmine asked.

"Let me explain to everyone and in front of everyone", Mum replied smiling at the high priestesses, I could tell they were truly honoured to have a goddess visit.

"My faithful followers and Nyx's faithful followers", mum said in a goddess like voice."I have come to announce my own daughter's reincarnation on this planet, Alice step forward", she commanded looking at me.

I stepped forward like she asked. "Darkness, Fire, Water, Air, Earth and Spirit I command thee to do my will for I am a goddess. Reborn my daughter to this world", she flung her arms at me and I saw a dark rush on energy come out of her hands "Alice this will only hurt a bit", I heard Violet say.

As I stared at mum the power that came out of her hands flowed into me, I felt my body change in a way never before was even possible, my hair became longer and reached my hips, I felt my breast getting a bit bigger as this suit which I was sure was my suit I wore when I was in the other realm formed around my body, my arms shot out uncontrollably and the darkness wrapped around them and there appeared there bright golden blades like the ones Blood Rayne had in her movie only hers were silver mine were pure gold, I felt my wings grow more and the filled with such power. Then pain shot through my mind and I saw my eyelids flutter as I lost my sight and heaps of flashes came to me I saw when I saved Violet, when I decapitated Nephrotetti I saw all of it even my rivalries with Laura.

As my eyelids stopped fluttering and I regained my vision I saw everyone's eyes on me. I looked at mum she was smiling again showing her pride. Then I felt myself getting taller instead of being my usual 5ft 5 I'm now 7ft 4. Wow I was tall. "My child has been reborn", mum said in her beautiful but loud voice.

The darkness was still forming things on my suit and body. It had formed many weapon holders and weapons I had two katana's in the sheaths at my side on my belt that had formed as well as the armour that has formed over the exposed side of my wings.

"Dhyana what have you done!" A loud commanding voice said.

"Nyx" mum hissed.

"I thought I'd see you here".

"Well I didn't think I'd see you here".

"Let me guess Aunty you are here to see Laura", I said interrupting mum and Nyx's childish like fight.

"Yes niece I am", Nyx said smiling at me.

Nyx walked over to Laura, the rest of the room was stunned, the high priestess' were speechless, I just smiled. "I thought you'd be here child for you and your cousin were always close", Nyx said smiling at Laura.

"C-c-c-cousin", Laura stammered.

"Mother you should wipe everyone's mind so they don't remember",

"Agreed child, I'll erase everyone apart from the two high priestess'",

"Good idea", I whispered back.

When Laura changed into what she was I didn't really notice since I was talking to Violet. Nyx and mum look at each other and nod then they do this um I don't know but it was amazing. Too bad only the high priestess' will remember well besides Laura and I.

"You two high priestess' will continue with you normal thing like school and Rituals, Dhyana wants to stay close to her child but I will be watching over everyone", Nyx says to them.

"Yes goddess", they replied and bowed formally again.

"So this means that our children will be doing school, got that", mum said gracefully.

"Yes", Jasmine replied

"Oh and don't let anything to bad happen to them even though I'm sure Alice would be fine, but if she well passes back into this realm well you'll have Violet to deal with", mum said running one finger across her throat.

The two high priestess' swallowed, even though fear wasn't visible I could still feel it around. Mum walked up to me and smiled, I smiled back at her.

"Daughter, you have the abilities to command fire, water, air, earth, spirit and darkness they will do whatever you will them to and because you are my daughter darkness especially will be your weapon of mass destruction", mum said smiling.

"Wait you mean like a real WMD", I joked.

Mum just broke out laughing. I started to laugh too, then another bright light stopped my vision and Nyx and mother were gone. The two high priestess' signalled for us to go to the table where they ate, meanwhile the room went back into good old friendly chitter chatter.

"Alice, Laura this is the staff, this is Brian Cornelus the sports teacher, Jewel Hear is the ecologist and her classes are about animals and the environment, This Is Music Redfeild she teaches everything to do with drama, I myself teach Sociology and History, and Mackenzie is the specialist in every imaginable subject, you will meet some others as well", Jasmine said pointing to the cute guy teacher then to the beautiful girls and then explaining that there were more than just them.

Brian he had nice hair and he looked strong and athletic, reminds me a lot of Mitchell Johnstone the cricketer, Jewel now she reminded me of the totally hot vampyre actress Megan Fox, only less slutty, Music well she was outright gorgeous she had perfect blonde hair a perfect body and no doubt she could sing , act and recite poems.

"And these are your new class rosters", Mackenzie said smiling as she handed them to us.

"Now go and enjoy the rest of your dinner", Jasmine smiled.

Darkness come to me I thought, it did, as I commanded mists of darkness was forming around me, and returned me to the dress I was wearing just before. Without any sign of resistance it shrouded my body and my guardian suit was gone but the blades on my wrist weren't. I was in my black dress again I went and sat down across from Lissette and next to Madie.

"Hey Alice I'd like to introduce you to our friends, this Is Jorja Robinson", Lissette said pointing to the beautiful Blonde chick.

"Hey I'm Jorja", she replied getting up and giving me a hug.

"And this is Sierra Sox", she pointed at the gorgeous brown haired girl who's hair seemed to shine.

"Hey nice to meet you", Sierra said from across the table.

"And this is Kimberly Lay", she said pointing to yet another Blonde angel wow.

"Hey I'm Kimberly but you can just call me Kim", she said smiling which revealed her perfectly shining white teeth and no fangs wow.

"And last but not least this Is Tina Ayson", she said to this totally beautiful Philippine babe.

"Hi I'm Tina nice to meet you", She said with another perfect smile.

I Just looked at them I actually had more than one friend; I made my smile come out. "Here I'll take you to get some dinner", Madie smiled.

I followed her to the serving place the food was behind the glasslike counters. Wow this was the best food smells I've ever smelt, when I looked at what was for dinner I smelt a heavenly smell. "Spaghetti, with garlic", I smiled. Spaghetti was my favourite food.

"Yeah that whole vampyre's can't stand garlic it's total bullshit", Madaline sighed.

I laughed at her cussing, I went to the fridge and found a glass of mmm blood and put it on my tray. As we walked back to the others I found myself trying to resist the temptation of just gulping all the blood down.

"What the fuck are you drinking Alice", Kim asked as I sat down.

I sighed, my instincts were telling me to bite the crap out of her but I didn't. "Violet would you like to explain some things that I don't know", I said to violet who was perched next to me.

"May I remind you that they do not remember", Violet whispered in my ear.

I sighed again, I can't believe I'd forgotten already I just stared at my plate embarrassed and picked up my fork and started on my spaghetti, when I put a mouthful in my mouth the taste exploded, like wow, vampyre's have the best cooks.

"Alice what are you drinking?" Tina asked looking concerned.

I saw that they were looking at my glass, or what was in my glass, blood. I took a drink and the heavenly taste filled my tongue I wanted more and more that I completely forgot about dinner, hell I forgot about everything I just wanted blood, more and more blood.

When I had finished my glass I brushed the remaining blood off my face with a handkerchief and got up only to return with a bottle of blood. "Alice what the fuck!" Jorja exclaimed in shock at what I was doing.

The whole table was staring at me, I could tell, even though I was drinking blood, that I could still hear them breathe, I heard their heart beats, I heard everything that was going on in the room.

As I finished the bottle I was full. I looked at my Spaghetti, I had hardly touched it, but instead I was drinking blood and a lot of it.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick", Tina said gagging.

"Me too Tina", Kim said making the same disgusting noise.

I'm pretty sure Sierra fainted at the sight because she was on the ground not moving. "Why do I feel such a hungry desire to drink blood?" I asked myself.

"Uh Madie I think we should take her back to our room and get her cleaned up, night everyone", Lissette said looking at Madie.

"Yes good night", Madie echoed.

They got up and then went to me and got me up. Violet took off from her perched seat next to me and was flying near my shoulder. We walked in silence. It felt like an eternity until we got to our room. I sighed in relief when we got there and as soon as we were in I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot refreshing shower and watched as the blood that was on my mouth drip down and make the water blood red then pink and eventually crystal clear.

When I got out I felt tired but more relaxed and went over and started petting Violet who was spread out on my bed. Ha ha, even though she was my designated guardian she still felt a bit like an over sized eagle [don't tell her I said that]. Lissette and Madaline had a shower as well but instead of going to sleep they got in their night gowns and went to their desks and I think they were studying, I didn't bother asking I was so tired. I got comfortable and dozed off.

Where am I? I'm looking at the night sky, the moon is bright and is full of colour. The stars are shimmering on the water, the flowers were blue as the ocean, roses, the flowers were roses, beautiful delicate blue roses, I was lying down in a lively field of blue roses. It must have been a coincidence since blue roses are my favourite flowers. This place somehow seems familiar to me but I can't remember why or where.

"Alice it is good to see you again my love", a deep beautiful voice said from behind me.

I turn around and there standing behind me was the most gorgeous guy ever. He looked hotter than Jarryd. He had stunning hazel eyes, blood red and black hair, gorgeous Black wings like mine, he was really strong and muscularly yet he looked slim as well.

"Who are you", I stammered.

"Do you not recognise me Alice", he replied appearing upset.

"Uh no I don't", I replied.

"Well I guess your mother doesn't want you to be with me", he sighed.

"Excuse me", I said defensively.

"Repeat what I say Alice and you will understand", he smiled at me.

"Ok", I replied.

Even though I don't recognise him he seemed totally trustworthy and I was going to repeat what he said even though I'm in my dream, right? Well hell it's just a dream so what I say and do won't happen anyway. Right?

"Darkness come to me and take away everything that has been blocked", he said in a confident voice.

"Darkness come to me and take away everything that has been blocked", I repeated.

After I said this shrouds of black darkness surrounded me and began to flow in and out of my body. I felt a strong pain in my head. And then it came to me, all of my memories as in all of them I thought mum had given me them back but it seems that she had blocked some. I remembered him now, He was Loren, Loren Bloodlust Nyx's warrior. No. Then I remember the fight he had with Nyx, He and I were in love and Nyx exiled him from this realm. He was exiled because he loved me and I loved him but so did Laura. I remember him falling to this world, I remembered my screams of terror, my cries of agony the days I spent crying over him. I remembered the anger I had, the way I mercilessly killed anyone in my way of getting revenge, I remember Laura, Nyx and mum stopping me and confining me in my eternal tomb.

I remembered the cries of pain Violet had when I was confined, entombed by my own family. I remember Violet's voice telling me that she'd always look over me. Then I realised why mum had blocked these memories, she and Nyx blocked them so I couldn't be with Loren ever again.

"Loren is that you", the word escaped my mouth.

"Yes Alice it is me", he replied his smile was perfect like he was overjoyed.

I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug, he was so warm I felt his wings brush against mine so warm and seductive. "What happened when you fell", I asked.

"Alice honey that's a long story", he began.

"Tell me all that happened", I interrupted.

"Well if you insist, When I fell I heard your cries of pain and started to cry, I hit the earth hard and I felt like I had lost myself, like all of my feeling had been taken from me by force. My soul had no purpose without you. I was wounded badly until this young girl found me, she took me to her village and they healed me believing I was a god who walked this realm by choice, but I soon showed them what I really was. When my bloodlust started taking over, every time I drank fresh warm blood from one of their little girls or women your picture came to me, I felt like you wanted me to drink, like it was your will. The girl that helped me asked me why I was doing this. I could tell that she was in love with me, but was disgusted with what I was doing to her village. Eventually she figured out how to trap me in the earth, I hate the earth so much, she lured me to a cave telling me that she wanted to be with me forever and I believed her, she cast a spell that Imprisoned us and I drank every drop of her there but I was trapped", he finished.

"How are you talking to me then Loren", I asked curiously.

"I felt you enter this world and have been trying to reach you but your mother kept me out until you were finally a vampyre, this is the first time I have been able to reach you".

"Where are you?"

"I am still confined within the earth but my trap site is near your western wall at school. I was trapped here 4 thousand years ago, now it has become the sight were you school was built",

"How am I going to free you Loren?"

"Alice you're the daughter of a goddess and you are more powerful than anyone or thing, you will be able to find a way",

"Ok I will find a way for us to be together again, and together we shall rule the world as we should have in the other realm",

"Is Violet with you?"

"Yes she is",

"Good she will do what you will",

"Yes she will, she has sworn on her immortal soul",

"Tell her what we are planning to do and she will be useful",

"Yes she will, I love you Loren",

"I love you too Alice",

And with that he kissed me and I kissed him back, then I woke up I still had the feeling of the kiss on my lips. "Alice time to get up", Lissette and Madaline said shaking me.

"What" I said.

"Get ready for Veteran's Day Alice we'll explain later", Lissette said.

I walked into the bath room and called Violet over. "Violet we need to find a way to free Loren", I said to her.

"Who?" Violet said in a puzzling expression.

I guess she had her memories of him washed away as well, now I must restore them to her because she will need to help me find a way to free him.

"Darkness come to me, Wash away everything that has been blocked in Violets mind", I said and pointed one of my hands at her. Immediately darkness flooded from my hand a seeped into Violets shining body and she let out a shriek, as I saw her memories flash across her eyes.

"Loren, he fell to earth", she said tears coming out of her eyes.

I nodded and then began to have a nice hot shower after my shower I got dressed for Veteran's Day the day where we remembered those who fought wars. "So what's happening today?" I asked Lissette and the others while we were eating breakfast.

"Well we are going to do a ritual where we create a circle and make an offering of blood to those who died in the wars and then Lissette's boyfriend Jarryd Night-Raven will be reciting a poem about war", Madaline said.

I looked at Lissette and she was blushing, I didn't realise that he was her boyfriend. I sighed. "Hey you guy's never told me your special abilities because you know who dropped in", I said looking at Lissette and Madaline.

"Right well, I can control Water, Lissette controls Fire, Tina controls Earth, Kim controls Spirit and Sierra controls Air", Madaline explained pointing at everyone as she said what they controlled.

I could use them to help me find a way to free Loren. Yes I'll do that, I'll get as close as I can to them then make them help me. I'll just need to find out how, hmm, maybe just maybe there's a plan to try. I'll need some time though. I thought to myself.

"All students and mentors please make your way to the courtyard for the beginning of our Veteran's Day service", Jasmine's voice called from the loud speaker.

We all walked to the courtyard where rows of seats were lined up, I grabbed a seat close to the front so I could see. Of course the girls didn't join me they were running the ceremony, but I sat next to Jasmine my mentor. She thought it would be good if I joined their special club called the sons and daughters of the night. I agreed since they were my friends anyway and Lissette was the leader.

Music came on and the girls started to dance in there allocated spots in the circular looking pattern, I was amazed at how gracefully they all could dance, it was like watching dancing with the stars live. When I saw Madaline give an older man dressed in army clothes a hug I decided I'd like to ask who he was since he was clearly not a vampire. He was human in fact, there was a lot of humans here surprisingly.

"Hey Jasmine why are there so many humans here", I asked.

"Alice this is the closest service to some of them and others want to attend a service with vampyre's", she smiled at me.

"Welcome to the 2010 annual Veteran's Day service, we hope you enjoy this short but extremely sincere show", Lissette's voice projected so that everyone could hear her.

"Will everyone please stand for our countries national anthem", Madaline said her voice as loud as Lissette's.

We stood up and sang the national anthem as the flag was raised on the schools flagpole. After that we had a minutes silence and then sat back down.

"I'd like to ask Jarryd Night-Raven up here to recite his poem about war", Lissette said smiling,

As Jarryd walked up I saw he had a nice tattoo of an angel that looked like Lissette on his chest. "This is a poem about the sadness that war brings I hope you like it", he said.

"Why shall more blood be shed, why must more be dead, what is it about human kind, why has war spread across time, from our earliest ages we have fought, will we survive the ongoing onslaught, and yet do we spare a thought, to those who have lived breathed have we no thought, Humanity shall never rest, will we survive that is our test", he finished to a thunderous applause I was amazed it was one of the most perfect poem I've ever heard, I wish I could do poetry as good as him, maybe I should get lessons from him as well as Mackenzie.

"Now we will invoke the spirits of the dead and offer them a tribute of blood", Lissette said holding up A goblet full of blood and interrupting my thoughts.

I was sure that all of the humans would be disgusted, but when the other girls held up more goblets and there were no outraged cries I saw that they were used to it since vampyre's went to the wars as well.

Lissette grabbed a red candle that was lit and held it up. "We shall now start", she said then walked over to Madaline who was standing at the southern point "I call water to this circle so that we may call our past ancestors", Lissette said in the loud voice again touching the lit red candle to the dark blue one and I felt the coolness of water against my neck.

Then she walked over to the northern point and held her red candle up "I call fire to this circle for it was given to me to command" and I felt the cool water get warm.

Then she walked to the eastern point where a green candle was being held by Tina. "I call earth to this circle so that it may comfort those who lost their lives serving their country", Lissette proclaimed touching the green candle and I smelt the lovely smell of blue roses, my favourite flowers.

She then walked to the western point where Sierra was holding a light blue candle. "I call Air to this circle so that we may not be harmed by those who rise from their grave", Lissette said touching the candle, I felt a cool breeze of air start to play with my hair.

She then walked to the centre where Kim was standing holding a white candle. "I call spirit to this circle so that it can bring some of those who lost their lives to this ritualistic circle", Lissette said touching the candles. Then she walked to her spot and placed down the red candle and walked back to the centre where the goblets were.

I saw misty bodies rise from out of nowhere most of them wore the same army uniforms that the man who hugged Madaline wore. "Come dear ancestors and receive your offering of blood", Lissette said.

One by one they walked to the goblets and drank a little bit. Then a girl who was clearly not from any war stopped in front of Lissette and turned to look at me and then pointed. "You are the one who Loren loved, beware for she will bring destruction to the world", the girl hissed at me. Then somehow she broke the barrier but only she got out.

I stood up. "People do not move", I yelled.

"Darkness bring me my battle suit", I commanded. As my words finished shrouds of darkness formed around me and I wasn't wearing my dress anymore I was in my suit, my blades shimmered from the light that the candles gave.

The girl started to charge at me her arms aimed for my throat. I heard everyone let out a gasp but Violet just smiled. Before she could reach me I was gone, she instantly stopped, I appeared behind her. "You think you can stop me, me the child of a goddess", I screamed at her. She turned around and prepared for another assault but this time I was already ahead of her, my speed was a good advantage as I launched myself into the air, then as I came down my right blade pierced the middle of her head. As I landed, the girl fell into two and then disappeared into the ground.

"Is there any other ghost that would like to threaten me", I said in a loud voice looking at the remaining ghost in the circle.

All of them shook their heads and then disappeared. Lissette closed the circle by sending spirit off, then air, then earth, then fire, then water. I asked darkness to return me to my dress and then the service was concluded.

We made our way to the dining hall again only it was set up with refreshments probably for those who were visiting and Madaline entered with the same man. "Madaline who is this", I said pointing to the man in uniform.

"He is my older brother, but he's not a vampyre he recently just returned from Afghanistan, hopefully for good", Madaline said giving him an adorable smile.

I giggled, it was amazing how close they were even though Madaline would outlive him by centuries. Wait, what Madaline just said registered in my mind her older brother was fighting in Afghanistan.

"Hey Alice what was up with that ghost and what did she mean by you are the one who Loren loved", Lissette asks

"I don't know" I lied.

"Hey Lissette honey did you like my poem", A voice that I recognised as Jarryd's said in a clear kind voice.

"Oh yes Jarryd, I totally loved it", Lissette replied smiling at Jarryd.

I looked away so that they couldn't see me blushing. "Hey why was that strange ghost after you Alice?" Jarryd asked me.

"I don't know Jarryd", I replied lying again.

"Hey lil sis who's your new friend", Madaline's brother said smiling.

"Bro are you trying to hit on Alice", Madaline sighed.

Madaline bro just laughed. "Of course not Madie why would I do that", he laughed.

All of us started to laugh as well, it sounded funny that Madie was accusing her brother of trying to hit on me, it seems that even though they are close they still have the old brother and sister clash. I'm glad that I didn't have an actual sister, Laura doesn't count as an actual sister. Madaline punched her brother shoulder. "Ouch Madie that hurt", he complained.

"Oops I guess I just don't know my own strength", Madaline said cheekily.

I smiled then I walked back to our room and lay down. "Violet do you know who she was", I asked.

"No I don't", she replied.

I stayed on my bed thinking and petting Violet. My friends almost found out my secret today, sorry, I mean night, I sighed, it was a good thing that I managed to shut the ghost up before she was able to say anything else.

Hmm I feel a bit thirsty. I walked downstairs to the big lounge room that had like 10 different televisions in it and had another door that went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood and headed back up.

"Hey Alice would you like to watch Americas next top model with us", Tina's voice called out.

"Um no thanks Tina, babe I'm going to hit the hay", I replied back to her and continued upstairs.

When I got to the room I gulped the blood down and then began to dose off.

When I woke up I realised that it was Laura's birthday and we had organised to see grandma at Starbucks. I got ready since today was Sunday anyway, I met Laura at the door and together we got in the Ferrari and drove to Starbucks. When we saw grandma we both let out a shriek of happiness well mine was fake because I didn't really care.

"Alice, Laura it's good to see you", grandma said.

"Grandma it's good to see you too", Laura smiled.

"Let me look at you, yes you look like you're 18 now Laura, Alice you look like you're 17 as well", Grandma said laughing.

"Thanks grandma", we said in unison

"Oh good I finally found the three of you", Heather's voice cut through the air and splashed me with a chill up my spine.

I turned around and there was Heather. I'm not going to call her mum because she isn't my mum. And Lisa was with her, damn it I hate that bitch.

"Heather", Grandma and I said.

"Mum", Laura said shocked.

I'm sure grandma and Laura were as shocked as each other I wasn't even dazed.

"Oh did we scare you", Lisa teased.

"Sis don't make me bite you cause I will", I grinned

That shut her up, she went completely silent and I smiled so that she could see my fangs. She just gasped and sat down at our table in silence.

"Alice why did you do that", Heather scolded at me.

"You can't tell me what to do you are not my mother", I hissed.

I was really pissed that she decided to join us here on Laura and my birthday celebration with grandma. "But Heather you said that Lisa and you would send their presents to them via postage", grandma said sounding worried. I guess she thought I was going to rip them to shreds soon, well she was right.

"Maybe this would be a good time for presents", Grandma said.

"Its ok grandma Laura can have mine I don't feel like receiving them anymore", I sighed.

"That's a shame", Laura sighed.

Grandma handed Laura two parcels obviously one was mine but I don't care. As she opened the parcel that said 'To Alice Happy birthday from grandma' I saw that was that expensive perfume Channel no5, the other parcel was a pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh grandma I love them", Laura said excited.

Then Lisa handed Laura a parcel that looked like an oversized book. When Laura opened it we both gasped, it was a copy of the 'book of fate'. The Believers in fate version of the bible that was twisted in so many ways. Laura let the pages fall out to a page that listed all those who have been turned into fledgling in the families of this group and at the top the title was 'Heretics' and down the bottom the step-douche had written in our names.

I screamed so loud that the whole neighbourhood heard me, I ripped the book apart. "James where are you come out and show your ugly face!" I shouted.

Sure enough he stood up, he marched over to the table and I threw my glass at him, it shattered against his face and he started bleeding.

"Ouch, Alice you were never a good daughter, you have brought darkness to this world!" he growled at me.

"Hah you do not know what darkness is and I was never your daughter", I scolded back at him.

"Oh yeah then what is darkness", he challenge.

"Ah James you really shouldn't", Laura began but was too late.

"Oh I'll give you a show you will remember for the rest of your miserable life. Darkness show the one known as James Marsdin the true power of evil", I said smiling.

Instantly darkness answered my call and shrouded him. I made the darkness show him terrifying images of people he cares about dying by my hand, he screamed in terror and I laughed and then walked away. When I got back I went to bed as I was tired after the fireworks I gave James.

I'm in the field of roses again and I'm lying on Loren's lap he's stroking my forehead, his black wings were keeping me from getting cold, it was like old times in the other realm when we were a happy couple until Nyx took that away.

Nyx I will take my revenge for what you did to us, you will feel more pain than you ever have before I swear it and after Loren and I are together again you will fear us.

Like he could read my mind Loren smiled. "Its ok baby we will get our revenge on Nyx, I can't believe she did this to me when I was her guardian", he mumbled in my ear.

"Yes we will, I've started planning how to my love", I said smiling.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. "It's almost morning Alice, time for us to part but I will be with you again tonight", he sighed.

I woke up feeling his kiss on my lips again. I wish it was as simple as a little revenge but it's personal with what Nyx, Laura and mum did to me.

"Hey sleepy, time to get up it's almost breakfast time!" Madaline's perky voice rang in my ears.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up", I groaned.

We went to the dining hall and I had blood like usual, like usual the girls just sighed as they watched me drink blood. How they could not like it I have no idea.

"Hey Alice here's your class schedule", Lissette said handing me a two paged list and then gave me a pen.

"What do I need the pen for", I asked.

"It's for choosing your recreational activities, everyone has to choose one or more, and you also need to choose your elective for 2nd period", Madaline said smiling.

I looked at my schedule, up first I had Vamp history 101 with Prof Jasmine, then I had a choice of music/drama 101 or Vamp Physics 101 with Prof Archilles, then I had P.E with Prof Cornelus, followed by Vamp sociology 101 with Prof Jasmine, then lunch, after lunch I had ecology 101 with Prof Hear, and then the day finishes with Poetry 101 with Prof La-Luna.

I then looked at the recreational activities there was a choice of Basketball, Netball, Kendo, Archery, Poetry, Chess, Swimming, Taekwondo, Karate, Kung-Fu, Judo, Horse riding, Mythology, Origami, Cooking, Athletics, Baseball, Soccer, Sword Fighting and for those who had special abilities there was Ability class. I ticked off Drama/Music because I like Drama/Music for my elective then I chose to do, Basketball, Kung-Fu, Archery, Origami, Sword Fighting, the special Abilities class, Horse riding and Athletics as my recreational activities.

"Wow Alice that's a lot of activities you're doing", Kim said looking stunned.

"Yeah but I like all of them", I answered.

Before anyone else could comment the bell went signalling that it was time to head to our first classes.

"Hey Alice I have History 101 first as well", Tina's Voice called from behind me.

I smiled and waved at her, I stopped so that she could catch up. We walked silently to our class room which is also homeroom, well because everyone's first period is their homeroom where all their stuff is kept and their mentors stay in the room as well, unless they're teaching something outside like P.E then you walk around the school yard, well that's my best guess.

When we arrived the whole room froze and I just stared at everyone. They were staring at me as well. "You're a fucking freak Alice!" some girl yelled out.

"Shut up Elizabeth!" Tina scolded at the girl.

"No Tina you shut up, she is the darkness in this world like that ghost said!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Why you", Tina began but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Well Elizabeth if you insist", I grinned, this, yes this will be the start of my revenge.

"Darkness show her the true meaning of fear", I said so that the whole room could hear.

I threw one hand in her general direction and then my wings started to take me off my feet and I started to levitate, wind was swirling around me as darkness seeped from my hand and surrounded Elizabeth. I saw the terror in her eyes, she let out a squeal of fright, she was truly afraid, I swept down and knocked her to the ground.

"No please don't, no more", she pleaded.

"This is what you asked for", I whispered in her ear.

Then I bit into her neck, the sweet taste of her blood flooded my tongue and as I pushed her neck against my lips harder I heard everyone in the room gasp. I didn't care she asked for it all I did was give her what she deserved. Her blood kept on flowing down my throat, my eyes shifted, I saw that the other kids were trying to get in to help her but darkness kept them out they just had to watch in horror as Elizabeth slowly grew stiff. When she didn't resist me anymore I knew she was dead. I stood up and the darkness disappeared, I wiped the blood from my lips and then licked it, Elizabeth's body well, what was left of it was covered in blood. "Mmmm she was delicious", I said licking my lips.

"You monster", another girl shouted at me and then ran to Elizabeth's lifeless body.

"Hmm you think I'm a monster, well it's up to you but she asked for it", I hissed.

"Bitch you killed my sister!" she shouted.

"Oh I'm so sorry", I said sarcastically.

"You will be!" she said darkly.

"Um Alice, that's Elizabeth's older sister, Nyx has given her the ability to fight really well in hand to hand combat", Tina said in a worrying tone.

After her words escaped her mouth, I felt a rush of air and I put my hand up and caught Elizabeth's sister's fist right in front of my head. Everyone in the room gasped.

"No way no one has ever been able to stop my attacks, I-I-I'm the world champion", she said incredulously

"Here's your error, you are challenging the daughter of a goddess", I said smugly.

"G-g-g-goddess", she stammered.

And with I a little flex of my wrist I broke her hand and threw her backwards. She let out a shriek of agony as she hit the back wall. Darkness formed around my right wrist and in my hand formed one of my two Katana's. I leapt forward sword aimed at her heart, she screamed as my blade pieced her heart and then her head lost its strength and she fell to the ground limp and as lifeless as her sister.

When I stood up Jasmine entered the room and gasped as she saw me take my sword out of Elizabeth's sister's body and lick the blood from it. "My god what have you done!" Jasmine stammered.

Then she saw Elizabeth's Body and she fell to the ground, I smiled at her pain. I was enjoying the fear the sorrow the agony I was inflicting. Now they are just beginning to feel the pain I felt when Loren was taken away from me. I'm sure Nyx is feeling the pain as well, that thought made me smile even more.

"There will be no classes today", Jasmine said in a grief stricken voice.

She hurried out the door and then an announcement came over the loud speaker calling us to gather in the courtyard. We walked to the courtyard in silence, I was smiling all the way and Tina just looked nervous.

"Alice what happened", Violet asked as she landed on my shoulder.

"Hmm well I had a little feed", I grinned.

Then the other girls joined us as we arrived at the courtyard and took seats that seemed to set up automatically.

"This is a sad, sad day. Today, two of our fledglings were murdered both in the same room both from the same family. Elizabeth and Taylor Brookes found their path to the goddess'. Guards bring Alice up now!" Jasmine demanded, her voice sounded outraged.

Five guards approached me, I tried to take off but in a matter of seconds they had tied my body parts up. When Violet saw what was happening she tried to stop them but was blocked like the rest of my friends by more guards.

"This new Fledgling killed them without mercy. The council will decide her fate at the council meeting tonight", Jasmine said tears falling down her face.

"You're weak high priestess, you shall all kneel to me when I am finished, you will all know my pain", I spat at her.

"We'll see", she replied turning her face so that she couldn't meet my eyes.

"Release her", Mackenzie's shocked voice said.

The guards untied me but that was their mistake. I shot up, Katana's in hand, and started my way towards Jasmine. Unfortunately the guards saw me and leapt to her defence, I showed them no mercy but I was unable to reach Jasmine.

"You'll be sorry for this", Jasmine yelled.

I backed off, I shouldn't worry they'll all be mine soon or they'll die.

"Will I know well it's just a few puny vampyre's against a goddess", I laughed.

"You have no right to call yourself that", Jasmine countered.

"No, really, well that's what those who live will be calling me", I grinned.

After I had said that I went back to my room and surely enough my friends followed me. I went to the kitchen and grabbed 3 bottles of blood, I needed them after that stressing scene, I sighed, and after I drank the blood I had a relaxing shower. "OK, I guess I have some explaining to do", I sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door and Laura opened the door, she had three fledglings with her two girls and a guy. "Your fucking bitch you killed Elizabeth and Taylor", Laura screamed at me tears falling from her eyes.

The unexpectedly she launched herself at me, I fell and she was on top of me, her nails were going into my skin, I screamed, but not in pain in shock. This pain was merely a tickle to me I saw that she had drawn blood and was lowering her mouth to my neck. "This is for Elizabeth and Taylor", she said bringing her mouth closer to my neck.

"Hah as if you're even trying this Laura", I laughed.

Then with a beat of my wings I threw her off me and she slammed into the wall immediately her friends were by her side. "You're weak like you were in the other world", I spat at her.

"How dare you", she began.

"Get out of here you do not belong", the male said.

"Jack don't say or do anything", Laura said to the male.

Mmmm now that I think of it he did look tasty. I used my wings to create an air currant and sent Laura and her friends out of the room and slammed the door on them.

"Ok Alice you have some serious explaining to do", Sierra said.

"But don't worry we will always be your friends", Lissette said reassuring me.

I took me about an hour to explain what had happened to me and all of my memories and how I came to this world. They all just looked shocked. "It was cruel of your mother, Nyx and Laura to do those terrible things to you and all for love to", Kim sniffed.

"You're agreeing with me?" I ask.

"Of course we are Alice you're our friend and you mean more to us than Nyx or anyone else", Madaline said smiling.

"I love you guys", I said hugging them.

We had a good group hug it was all teary and smiles and giggling I felt like a teen again well apart from the, oh my god! She killed two fledgling's part Laura made, oh and the fact that everyone's a vampyre fledgling. I smiled warmly to my followers and friends.

"So Alice what's the plan to get Loren freed", Tina asks.

"I don't know Tina but I'm going to sneak into their meeting tonight so I can keep an eye on them we'll meet tomorrow ok", I suggested.

"Ok" they agreed.

We all went our ways, well apart from Madaline and Lissette since they were already in their room, I got into my cloths that were all dark. I left the room and called darkness to shroud me and keep me hidden from anything as I entered the council chambers it seemed to work cause no one saw me at all.

"What are we going to do about Alice she's getting out of control", Jasmine was saying tears pouring from her eyes.

A bright light flashed across the room and Nyx and mum appeared, Laura ran and hugged Nyx like the baby she was Nyx hugged her back. "My daughter how are you", Nyx asks her.

"Mum Alice she, she killed two of my friends", Laura whimpered.

"I know honey that's why we're here", Nyx says caressing Laura's face in her arms and then hugging her tight.

"I am sorry our two high priestess' this was all our fault", Nyx said to Mackenzie and Jasmine.

"But goddess you were not to know this would happen", Jasmine said respectfully.

"No this is just the start of her revenge and it was our fault", mum said tears rolling down her cheek.

"Revenge", Brian asks looking shock.

"Noble vampyre let me explain", Nyx said letting Laura go and taking her seat.

"Sit", Nyx said pointing to the seats in front of her.

They all sat down and mum took a seat next to her older sister.

"It all started with my warrior named Loren Bloodlust, he was my guardian angel, Laura had a crush on him but he and Alice were in love, the day came when he asked my permission if he could marry her, Laura was outraged and so was I, I thought he would marry Laura but he didn't, I told him he couldn't marry Alice, that's when Alice walked in, I exiled him from this realm because of his love for her. She went rouge and slaughtered so many innocent creatures she even killed those souls who were returning from this world, even her guardian animal Violet had given into the dark rage with her, Alice was eventually stopped by Laura, myself and Dhyana but it seems that she was freed and she came to earth as well", Nyx concluded.

"I tried to stop her from remembering but somehow Loren reached her", mum said grief stricken.

"And now her revenge has just started", Laura whimpered.

"But, how are we going to keep Loren from her", Jasmine asked.

"He was confined near the western wall but he can only be freed by the 5 elements plus Laura's blood on the night of the blood moon", Nyx said.

"But there is another thing that's going to concern all of us, you see, Alice hasn't yet achieved her perfect form, if she does the other gods will be involved", Mum sighed.

That's when I left. I have found a way to free Loren, in the morning I will tell the others, I told myself. I went back to our room and went to bed. On the Blood moon Loren will be freed and together this world shall be ours, those who follow shall be rewarded, those who resist shall perish.

That night I was with Loren again, we were watching the sunrise like we use ton when we were in the other world and again we were in the field of blue roses. "Loren I have found a way to free you", I said smiling warmly at him.

"Honey that's perfect I knew you would", he said kissing my cheek.

"Oh you little devil", I giggled.

"I will free you on the Blood Moon that's next month", I said.

He kissed me again and then I woke up, today was Saturday. I had a shower like usual and like usual the girls and I had breakfast only we were discussing how to free Loren and how to take my revenge.

"Ok Alice so we can only free him on a blood moon, but we need the 5 elements and Laura's blood right", Sierra says.

"Right", I replied.

"Ok so how are we going to do it", Tina asks.

"Well the way I had it sorted out is that we, first not do anything too noticeable, second keep a low profile well at least u guys got to, and third we'll hold a special ritual on the night of the blood moon and, Lissette you and Madaline need to ask Laura to do it, say that you would like to know if she has powers, what do you say about that?", I suggested.

"Excellent Alice, oh and I'm looking forward to seeing you as your perfect form", Madaline smiled at me.

PART-2: Blood Moon

The music at the club was pumping into my ears, this club called Daemon land seemed like my perfect hunting ground easy yet effective. I was looking at the innocent humans and vampyre trying to pick which one to have for dinner. Then a human male comes up to me, he had light blue is eyes and looked built like very muscular. "Hey babe you want to take a walk through the park with me?" he asked.

Wow looks like I don't have to choose at all well this dinner is going to be good, I can tell by his heart rate, it was pounding like he was making out with his girlfriend.

"Sure", I answered blowing him a seductive kiss.

Good thing I was wearing a hoody cause he couldn't see my wings. We walked to the park and he was babbling about himself, I just gave him a lot of "ahuh's and cools". "Do you believe in heaven?" I asked him.

"Yes I do", he answered.

I pushed him into the sand pit and kissed him, mmmm he smelt good, I took my jacket and shirt off, I could see what he was staring at, it was pretty obvious what this fool likes, I laid down on him, my fangs close to his neck, then I spread out my wings. "What the", he began.

But I bit into his neck he couldn't talk, scream, he couldn't get me off of him, a Vampyre is 100 times stronger than a normal human. His warm blood flooded my mouth and I pressed harder making my wings cover us so that no one would disturb my feeding. His blood was filling my apatite but I still couldn't let him live so I drank and drank till I felt dizzy and then I drank more till he was finally dead. I got up wiping the blood off my mouth. "Please do enjoy heaven", I chuckled at him. I left his body there in the sand pit and went back to school.

"Alice where you doing what I think you were doing", Madaline said as I entered the room.

"Yeah I was, he was delicious", I said making the hand movements those French or Italian chefs make.

"Oh Alice you'd better get cleaned up then", Lissette said whipping my butt with a tea towel.

"Hey! You cheeky girl", I said whipping her back.

We started giggling and having a tea towel fight we were in it for about ten minutes when Violet flew in from the open window. She looked magnificent like usual I mean how many eagles do you get to see up close.

"Alice go take a shower that human's blood is detectable on you from a mile away", Violet sighed.

"Ok Violet honey chill", I said hugging her.

I went and had a shower like Violet and everyone else in the room suggested, I love the feeling of warm water on my feathery wings. I got out and dried off in like three seconds. It's been a week since I killed Elizabeth and Taylor, and I wasn't missing them, like we planed we kept a low profile on our movements but I've decided to get the public scared already and its pretty fun, tonight was only a fraction of what I have planed and it's only a few days till the Blood Moon. A few days till Loren and I can be together again, I sighed. It was morning already and I had to go to bed cause I really hate sunlight it irritates my eyes. I went to my comfy bed and laid down on it, it was warm and had angels on the covers, then I dosed off.

Loren and I are playing on the water's edge again like we use to, hmmm Loren I love him to bits and I will be able to express my love further when we are together again. "Loren how can achieve my perfect form?" I asked him.

"Alice if we were in the other world it'd be simple but in this world you must drink the blood of a goddess", he sighed.

"Hmmm well I can take care of that", I smiled at him.

"Well then this should be interesting", he laughed.

Then he kissed me and put a blue rose in on my ear lobe like you do with pencils when you're thinking. I awoke and the blue rose was still in my ear, I sat up and picked it out, I ripped off the stem and then replaced it in my hair after I was ready for school. "Wow that's a beautiful rose", Tina told me at breakfast.

"Thanks honey, Loren gave it to me last night", I blushed at her.

"No way, wow I wish my boyfriend would do something like that", Madaline sighed.

"Madie are you talking about Jameson?"

"Jamie" Madaline corrected.

"And yes I am", Madaline finished.

"Ok we'll stop talking about boyfriends for now, but Alice I have bad news Michael is coming tomorrow", Lissette said sitting down she slept in this morning by the way since today was Saturday.

"Oh shit", I sighed.

Michael my now ex-boyfriend was coming this month, why couldn't he come next month? I'll tell him that I'm breaking up with him when he gets here that'll cause some catastrophe, and I'll think I'll cause some more mayhem by doing some fireworks at the club.

"Girls you want to go out", I asked.

"No Alice, we aren't fond of blood", Tina whispered in my ear.

"Oh right ok I'll go alone, and Violet don't follow me", I sighed.

"This is reporter Rachelle Blake reporting for channel 31 news, a teenage boy has been found in a park not far from Daemon land, he had two holes in his neck, medics say that his cause of death was loss of blood", the reporter on the T.V said looking sad.

"Any witness' would be well appreciated", the reporter continued.

"Alice was that"

"Yes" I said cutting Jorja off.

"I'm going to go to the police and say that Laura was the one who did it, it'll get her off our backs a bit more",

"Alice you can't do that we need her for the ritual in a few days",

"Oh right", I sighed.

I flew over the school fence that were as high as a giraffe or two with my hoody in one hand and headed towards the club. I put my hoody on before I went in, wow it looks like the security's been tighten there were a few more guards. I grab a drink at the bar and then go to the same position I was in last time and look at the cute guys again deciding who to have, there are vamps in here as well, I can tell by their tattoo's, I covered mine like every fledgling has to do it's school rules when we want to go out in the night. But if I wanted to have a hot vampyre guy or girl I'll need to take them by force. I decided I'd have this young adult looking vampyre chick, I could see that she was interested cause she was looking at me, It's a good thing that were close to the beach anyway, so I'll kill her there. I walked over to her and started to dance. "Hey honey you can really shake your booty", she said blowing me a kiss.

I returned her kiss. And we danced the night away; they had ok music, like there was Kesha, Bruno Mars, Usher, Taio Cruz and so on.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me down the beach", I asked her.

Then the song, "Just the way you are" came on. "This is my favourite song ok I'll come with you if we can dance to this song", she says clasping my hands in hers.

"Ok babe", I say joining her.

I supposed I enjoyed dancing with her since it would be the last time she would dance after I'm done with her. I grin.

We walk down to the beach holding hands, she talks about herself, she was a vampyre lesbian, but not a total girly girl she was a tom-boy girl, I said a lot of "ahuh's and cool's" . When we reached a covered spot she turned around and kissed me. I don't resist instead I play along with what she's trying to do. She goes for my breast. "Easy girl", I whisper in her ear. I walk around her and start kissing her neck while my hands are on her stomach, she moves them up so that they're on her breast. I remove one and one of my blades form on it, with a quick movement I shove the blade through her stomach, the point comes out of her covered in blood, she screams I use my hand that was on her breast to cover her mouth, she tries to bite me but I'm too strong, I easily crush her jaw, while she's in pain I bite her neck and her blood makes me go crazy it's better than the other guy's blood, maybe female blood turns me and my bloodlust on more than a horny male's blood. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't stop even if I wanted too, she was moaning well making the sounds that she could cause her jaw was broken, but it sounded like she was enjoying her last few minutes left alive. When her blood goes dry I let her fall onto the ground, I wipe my lips on my sleeve and then head back to school.

I sneak in through our window like usual and again Lissette and Madaline are getting ready for bed. I uncover myself from the darkness that made me invisible and they gasped as they saw how much blood was on my dress. "What the hell!" Violet said as she flew in.

"What" I say not noticing how much blood was on my dress.

"You've been naughty haven't you Alice", Madaline giggles.

"Girls this isn't funny at all", Violet scolds at us.

"What did you do?" she asks me.

"What do you mean I thought you were watching?" I answer.

"No I was stalking this other eagle and you told me not to follow so I didn't", Violet says blushing.

"Well then I'm not telling you since you were off flirting", I giggle.

"Fine but get cleaned up Alice", Violet sighs.

I go to the bath room when Madaline comes in. "So Alice who'd you kill tonight", she asks.

"Well I killed this vampyre girl, but it was weird when I bit into her, her blood was so inviting it was better than that horny male I had last night", I reply smiling with satisfaction.

"Oh lucky I wish I loved the taste of blood I already love the colour and smell just not the taste, Lissette is beginning to like the taste of blood, when you have a full lust for blood that's when your tattoo changes and you become a full vampyre but it can happen at any time", Madaline sighs.

"Hmmm well I've got my plans Madaline and don't worry you guys are part of it", I say hugging her.

"Thanks for making our lives better", Madaline hugs me back.

"No problem honey now I'm going to have a shower you should leave unless you want to see me naked", I tease.

"No thanks I'm good, but I'll send Lissette in", Madaline giggles.

"No you won't", Lissette's voice calls from the bedroom.

Madaline and I start laughing, then she walks out and I close the door, get undressed and have a nice warm shower I could see why Violet was concerned, the water washed the blood off of my body the water was red, then pink, then eventually clear.

I get out and then get ready for bed, as soon as I get into bed there was a knock at the door. "What do you want", I shout at the door.

The door opens and Jasmine, Mackenzie and Laura walk in.

"What do you want I haven't killed any fledglings today", I scold.

"Oh really then why are people dying around the community", Laura challenges.

"What people have been dying how?" I say pretending to sound worried.

"Gee I thought you would know", Laura says rolling her eyes.

"Any why would I cousin, I've been here studying ", I lie.

"Who can prove it?" Jasmine and Mackenzie ask.

"Um high priestess' we were here studying with her", Lissette's voice called from behind me.

"Yeah she was here with us we have really sore arms from studying", Madaline adds.

"Told you now do you mind I need some sleep", I say closing the door on their ugly as hell faces, well actually hell looks a lot better I've been there great uncle Hades runs the place and Persephone is really nice we usually talked about well girl stuff.

I go back to bed and turn to Madaline and Lissette. "Thanks for helping me out of that bs", I say smiling at them.

"No prob Alice that's what we're here for", Madaline giggles

"Yeah Alice you're our goddess", Lissette says hugging me.

"Hey do you guys, well no you don't but I'll tell you, since my mum's a goddess my grandparents are also gods and goddesses I use to spend a lot of my time in hell with great Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone, well when I was young",

"That's awesome Alice"

"But sadly Mum said at the meeting that if I were to achieve my perfect from the other god's meaning my grandparents and great uncles and Aunties will become involved", I sigh.

"Oh that'd be an ugly scene", Madaline sighs.

"Yeah will I'm going to and visit Hades tonight and no I don't need to kill myself", I say before they could answer.

I sit on my bed and call all of the elements to detach my spirit for a little while, while I go and Visit Hades and Persephone in the underworld. My spirit lifts and I see my body sitting on my bed, I'm wearing my warrior cloths from the other realm and my wings are as black as night with the armour on it. A portal forms and I go into it.

Mt. Olympus why am I here, wow this was confusing I told the portal to take me to Hades, wait he must be in one of those meetings Granddad called. I sigh and then walk into the meeting Chambers.

"Oh this is a big surprise child it's good to see you again", granddad says giving me a Welcoming hug.

"Grandpa, Grandma it's good to see you too", I say hugging him then grandma.

"Oh honey why are you here", mum says coming up to me.

"Um I'm here cause I want a break from the world and this is the only place I can come but it seems that everywhere I got I find you and Nyx", I sigh.

"Granddaughter why are you resent ting your aunt and mother", Grandpa asks me.

"Why don't you ask them, they know what they have done to deserve what I'm doing", I sigh.

"Dhyana, Nyx what has happened to the fun loving girl that I see but don't see before me", he asks them.

"I'll tell you, Love, brother your daughter Nyx took everything Alice loved away from her and Dhyana help and so did Nyx's child Laura", Hades says coming up.

"Great uncle Hades", I say running and hugging him tightly

"Don't forget me Hun", Persephone says coming towards me.

"Persephone", I smile, and it was legit, I adored Hades and Persephone they're the only two that actually know me well, I give her the biggest hug.

"I came here to see you", I whispered in her ear.

"I know that'd be the only reason you're here", she whispers back.

"Pardon, what did you just say Hades?" Granddad asks looking confused.

"Zeus, your granddaughter had everything she loved and cared for taken away from her, I began to notice more when the souls of the dead stopped coming to the underworld", Hades sighs.

"Nyx, Dhyana you have a lot to explain to me, your mother and Aphrodite ", granddad says looking upset.

"But dad why Aphrodite", mum complains.

"Because she's the goddess of love", Persephone says.

"Aphrodite can you please assist us with this trouble-some situation", grandpa says.

A beautiful goddess walks over to us. "Sure Zeus I would be happy to, what seems to be the problem", she says.

"Um", Nyx stammers.

"Well" Aphrodite says looking at me.

"May I explain", Persephone asks me.

"Sure" I reply.

It takes awhile for Persephone to explain what happened all through the explanation I saw Grandpa's face break clearly he was not happy with what, Nyx and Dhyana did. Aphrodite's face looked shocked at the end.

"You did what!" granddads voice silences the whole room.

"But dad", mum protests.

"No buts Dhyana",

"Dad",

"Not one word from you either Nyx, I'm ashamed of both of you",

"Zeus don't be so hard on them",

"Aphrodite what are your thoughts on this" Hera asks Aphrodite.

"To tell you the truth queen, I'm just as outraged as Zeus", she replies in the calmest voice she could.

"Hera I'm going to try to sort this out, Alice you may do what you wish here while Aphrodite and I sort this out as much as we can", Zeus says to me.

"If you don't mid granddad I'd like to spend some time in the underworld with Persephone like I use to", I say smiling at Persephone.

"Hades is that alright with you", Zeus says looking at Hades.

"I'd be happy to, I remember the times I spent teaching her how to shape shift", Hades replies laughing.

"Then It's settled, you two come with Aphrodite and me", Zeus says pointing as mum and Nyx.

"Zeus what's going on", Poseidon says approaching us.

"Poseidon don't ask", grandpa sighs.

"Sometimes I think its better not knowing", Hermes says.

We all go our ways, I go with Hades and Persephone and we take another portal to the underworld. When we get there Cerberus there three headed dog comes up and when he sees me he starts running. "Cerberus it's great to see you too" I say as all three heads lick me. I give the giant dog a hug. You'd think that a hellhound like Cerberus would be terrifying at first look but when you get to know him he's really gentle and will become protective of you.

"He's missed you", Persephone says rubbing my shoulder.

"And so have Hades and me", she continues.

"I can't tell you how many days he'd spend waiting for you at the door", Hades says petting his lovely dog.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah he loves you more than us", Hades Laughs,

We all start Laughing. We have dinner like we use to, and I tell them about what I've been doing and the rest of the story. "Madaline and Lissette sound like good friends, they even called you there goddess", Persephone says rubbing my shoulder.

"Hmm if I may say I suggest you keep on feeding, it's giving us more souls", Hades laughs.

"But honey be careful with your revenge, Hades and I are with you all the way ok", Persephone reassures me.

"I know Persephone", I say giving Cerberus a nice pat, he was lying at my feet.

"Oh I'm sorry school starts in a few hours so I need to get back", I say sadly.

"Oh, ok then take this", Hades says giving me Cerberus' lead and collar.

"What for", I say looking at the things now in my lap.

"Cerberus is protective of you and he loves you a lot, it's only fair for him that he stays with you", Hades says giving the hound another pat.

"But what will you have as a protector" I ask.

"I've decided to get some Leviathans", Persephone says.

"And you know what they're like", Hades adds.

"Ok I'll take care of Cerberus for you but he's a bit big", I say.

"No problem", Hades says cracking his knuckles.

With a flash of blinding light Cerberus was the size of a great dame, well a little bit smaller than a great dame, but still pretty big, he looked at me with all three of his pairs of adorable eyes and his tail starts wagging. "Yes Cerberus you're coming with me" I say petting the lovely dog.

"Bye Cerberus we love you so much", Persephone says coming and kissing all three of his heads one at a time.

"Good bye, you were a god's best friend and now you shall look after Alice for us", Hades says smiling tears falling from his eyes.

"Come on Cerberus we got to go", I smile.

Cerberus smiles and walks into the portal with me.

I wake up with Cerberus looking at me and smiling. Lissette and Madaline wake up. "What the!" Lissette gasps.

"Shhh", I hiss.

"What is that", Madaline asks smiling.

"This is Cerberus one of my best friends", I smile.

"Whoa cool", Madaline exclaims.

"Yeah", Lissette adds.

"Uncle Hades asked me to look after him and he will be my guardian as well",

"No way",

"You got to be kidding he's your pet",

"Yes", I smile.

"Wow Alice you're a fricking gun", Lissette says pretending to shoot a gun with her fingers.

"Ha, ha good one lets go have breakfast", I laugh.

"Whoa what the fuck", Violet says as she see's Cerberus.

"Violet you remember Cerberus don't you", I sigh.

"Yeah but how'd he get here",

"Uncle Hades gave him to me",

"What! But what will guard him and Persephone",

"He's Getting Leviathans",

"Oh those they're tough buggers and huge too",

"That's why Cerberus is here",

"Oh ok",

"Come Violet its breakfast time", I smile.

We walk out Cerberus by my side and Violet next to my head. I think she feels threatened by Cerberus' presence or something.


End file.
